The Village Faded in the Light
by Hidden Shinobi
Summary: Naruto at age 5 runs away after meeting a young man who takes naruto to the hidden light village which is just being created.There will be many oc's and pairings are not yet decided
1. A New Arrival

1A New Arrival

In the Hidden Leaf Village, Kohona, there was beautiful scenery and peaceful villagers...

Yet all was not peaceful as hate and anger was everywhere and directed at one single thing.

A young blonde boy with unruly blonde hair and sky blue eyes, whisker-like mark

scratches was on each cheek three to be exact, the blonde was around five years old. All

the villagers hate and anger was directed at this single child, no one else.

The blonde child was looking down at his feet trying to ignore the cold glares.

He then bumped into something hard falling on his bottom.He looked up to see

an angry villager.

"Watch where your going,demon", he hissed hitting the blonde to the ground.

"Damn brat", the villager muttered as he walked away.

The child sat there crying silently as everyone passed by as if he did not exist.

"Are you all right?", a soft voice asked.

The crying child looked up hearing no malice or hate in the voice .

There was a young man around the age of fifteen, who had silver hair and wearing

a white coat with the kanji for light on the back and wearing black shades.

"Are you all right", the young man softly asked again extending his hand to pull

the child up. The child looked at the stranger with a guarded look and sensing no

hate or anger accepted the hand finding it soft and warm.

"Are you hungry"

The blond's stomach rumbled a blush appearing on his face as the stranger chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes", he smiled warmly.

The stranger looked around and looked at the blonde a blush appearing on his face as well.

"I suppose you know any places to eat around here, right?", he asked embarrassed.

The blonde grinned as he grabbed the older boy's sleeve and began dragging him

across the village when they stopped at a stand

"Iciraku's ramen"

The stranger smiled at the blonde." How did you know I liked ramen?"

The two entered the stand as a young girl spoke the minute they walked in.

"Welcome to Iciraku's. How may I serve you?", she smiled.

"One Miso and Chicken ramen, please."

The blonde looked at the stranger confused at how he knew his favorite flavor.

"So what's your name?", the young man asked as they sat on a stool.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto", the blonde answered a little shocked someone wanted

to know his name. "What about you?", naruto asked feeling very talkative.

"Seth"

Naruto looked at the young man."You don't have a last name", he asked not noticing

the dark expression forming on Seth's face. "No...I have no last name", the silver haired

teen answered darkly just as their ramen was delivered. The two ate in silence with the

occasional glance from naruto who would look at Seth time to time.why is he so nice to me,

the blonde asked in his head. Seth suddenly stood and looked at the time. He mentally sighed . Turning torwads the blonde who was looking at him he gave a small smile"I have to get going

naruto...till the time we meet again", as he put money on the counter and walked out of

the stand his white coat flowing in the wind.

Naruto quickly finished his ramen before running out of the stand and spotted Seth.

"Wait!"

Seth turned as the blonde child ran up to him out of breath."what's the big hurry?"

"I have to return from where I came from...my mission is completed", Seth answered looking

at the blond carefully."why do you wish to come?" Seth smiled jokingly and was surprised

when the blonde actually answered his question.

"I want to go"

Seth looked at the blonde surprised at such a determined reply."Are you sure?",he asked.

Naruto nodded his head. "Won't you be missed here?" now naruto thought about that

but then remembered everyone hated him and he would not be missed.

Seth smiled sadly,'To be hated for something he has no control over such a sad fate'

"Do you have anything you want to take with you", Seth asked only to get a shake from

the blonde.

"Then let's get going", Seth smiled as the two of the headed to the gate of the village

sneaking past the guard who should not even be one and started on their journey. Naruto was happy that was finally going to see the world."So where are we going?", he asked. Seth gave a thoughtful before he smiled,"were going to the village hidden in the light" Naruto got a confused look before he spoke,"I never heard of such a village". Seth nodded his head understanding.

"You see the hidden light village is not actually a village since it is just being created so it's not in the history of a hidden village since it his new and has not been recongized as a village...do you understand?", Seth asked only to see a confused looking naruto so he sighed

"I'll explain it simply...you know how kohona is in history as a great shinobi village?" to which naruto nodded his head.

"Well you have never heard of the hidden light village beacuse it is not like kohona...now you

understand?", Seth questioned.

"I get it since it's a new village no one has heard of it, right?", naruto asked as Seth smiled at the

intelligence of the young child."Correct...you understand it completely...such a smart little child you are", Seth complimented rubbing naruto's head affectionately causing the blonde to smile and giggle a blush forming on his face.

"Is there any special moves your ninjas can do?", naruto asked rembering all sorts of moves he saw back at the leaf village. Seth took a thoughtful look on his face before he grinned.

"Instead of telling you why don't I show you". Naruto wathched in awe as seth did a one hand seal as a golden whip appeared. "I call it the light whip", seth explained with a smile. He demonsrtaed the power of the light whip by swiping it at a tree and the two watched as the tree was sliced in half. "Amazing! That was so cool! I want to learn that!" Seth patted the child on the head and gave a grin."You'll learn one day", the silver haired teen told the boy.

"So how many people do you have in the village?"

"Well we don't have that many, beacuase the village being new and all...but there really is no actual number since more people keep coming"

"Why do people keep coming?", naruto asked.

"They wish for a better place to stay...a new beggining to be precise", seth answered a warm smile on his face.

"Do they hate where they came from?"

"Some do, but most of them had no place to call of their own in the first place...so they head over to the hidden light village because we don't care where you come from as long as you are happy"

Naruto smiled imangining such a place."I can't wait to we get there"

Seth smiled also"Same here"

Seth then pulled out a beautiful white flute with golden designs and began playing a soft tune. naruto

listened to the soft music being happy for a long time in his entire life.It's so amazing, he thought tears actually coming from his eyes, but these were tears of happiness.

Seth looked at the tearful boy before a big soft smiled apearred on his face as he rubbed the boy's head.

Night has finally came with the stealthness of a cat as the two set up camp from the supplies that came out of a lone scroll which amazed naruto to no end

Two sleeping bags were set up around a campfire as the two layed on the grassy floor.

"There so beautiful", naruto smiled looking at the stars as seth nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto faced the silver-haired teen a question forming in his head."Why?"

Seth looked at the blonde confused."why what?"

"Why are you doing all this for me...why do care so much for someone like me?"

Seth saw the boy was begining to cry and he smiled sadly,"Someone has to care for someone such as yourself", he spoke softly staring up at the night sky.

"What do mean ? ", naruto sniffed. Seth spoke his tone soft as he still stared at the sky,"I believe that everyone deserves some joy in their lives and if anyone has no one to make their lives happy i give me the honor of doing so...so that's why i care so much about you, naruto"

Naruto never hearing anyone in his life say that to him rushed over to the older boy letting his tears fall loosely as he clung to the silver-haired teen.

Seth rubbed the back of the crying child trying to soothe him which was working as nartuo slowly went to sleep.Sleep well my friend, Seth thought a smile apearing on his face as he pushed a blone lock from away the boy's eyes.

The next day after eating breakfast, seth caught some fish, and putting up camp, naruto getting wrapped up in a scroll as seth laughed in the back, the two were ready to get going. after traveling for a little the sun started beaming down on them.

It's so hot', seth thought wiping sweat from his forehead and taking a look at his yonger charge who was doing worst than he was.I need to hurry or he's going to get dehydrated

"I'm thirsty", naruto whined causing seth to hand him a water bottle and naruto drank it down quickly before he dropped it pointing,"Look at all the sand"

There was infact a lot of sand, probaly because it was a desert to be exact.

Seth watched as naruto began making sand castles.So where near that village already

Naruto was having fun when a powerful wind picked up blowing sand everywhere.

"A sandstorm is coming!"

Naruto didn't hear seth's yell as he was focused on the thing coming his way. It was a large desert tsunami and could probaly crush him if it had the chance...

To be coninued in the next chapter.

This is Hidden Shinobi and glad for you all to read my first fanfic and i don't own naruto wish i did though.

Seth: Please leave a review

Hidden Shinobi : Until next time my friends


	2. Oc character info

1 Seth' character page!!!

All the information for the OC Seth who I have created

Now Seth's story is pretty mysterious and I can't reveal anything...yet but I will reveal these things that was never mentioned in the first chapter.

Seth looks to be fifteen with silver hair and black shades. I'm not going to reveal the appearance

of his eyes as they are important later on in the story.

Seth has a flute which he knows how to play beautiful music that can soothe any one.

All Seth's skills are light based since he is from the hidden light village, but what he does there is totally secret until later on in the story.

Seth's favorite food is ramen like naruto and he can probably eat as much as the blonde himself.

He seems to have a hidden strength, but that won't be revealed until chapter 2 where he fights some ninjas.

He is wise for someone his age, but naruto need's someone to teach him from right to not.

His coat bears the kanji for light yet he bears no i.d. that he is from the village hidden in the light.

Now onto the hidden light village itself. Being far in the newly created light country the village is trying to become a ninja village as great as the five great hidden villages. Now the village uses justu's unique to the rest of the world as they really attack with light which is pretty amazing.

The village also has a secret that will be revealed later in the story. The village unlike regular villages has eight gates to the village which are guarded by eight people who are my other OC's but they will not be revealed until later...sorry.

Now this is it so until then readers as I am working on chapter 2 so just wait some more.


End file.
